Saving Abigail
by ThatOneGirl2014
Summary: Abigail Davis escapes her dangerous life in the city for a safer and better life in La Push, Washington with her best-friend Paul Lahote. How will she deal with her personal issues with her now ex-fiancée and the new secrets she's destined to learn about?
1. Chapter 1

My legs aches and my lungs screamed. _"Keep running, keep running, don't stop,"_ I thought to myself, _"Don't stop, Abigail."_

I didn't stop until I reached the airport. I reached the counter out of breath, and panicky.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you alright?" The guy at the counter asked worriedly.

"Yes. I need the first flight to Seattle, Washington, please," I rushed out.

"Okay let me see what I can do."

"Please hurry, it's an emergency." I begged him. Seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds later I had my ticket for the plane. I looked down at my shirt, the blood had seeped through. I tucked my jacket tightly around me and went to a gift shop. Picking up a t-shirt, a wrap and some bandages I paid and went to the nearest restroom. I peeled off my shirt and looked at the wound. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I cleaned it up, wrapped it and covered it was a bandage. I walked out to go and find my gate so I could board. I rounded the corner and saw it, I rushed and gave them my ticket and hurried to my seat as the flight was preparing to leave. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and finally relaxed a little. I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes, this was gonna be a long flight.

I jolted awake as the plane hit the ground, landing. _Thank God._

We all began standing and shuffling off. I looked around, standing on my tip-toes, waiting to see my best-friend.

"Abs!" I ran and jumped into Paul's arms as he wrapped his arms around me. He set me down looking at me. "What's going on?" He questioned.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you. Please," I begged him. He nodded tucked me into his side and walked me out to his truck. We got in and settled for the 2 1/2 hour drive to La Push, Washington.

I felt a few tears slip out as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"What happened, Abigail?" He said softly.

"It got bad, Paul."

"What got bad? What are you talking about?" I started telling him everything that happened.

My fiancée, Derrek, and I had been engaged for 3 months when he started drinking. At first it wasn't anything for me to worry about, just a beer here and there. Then I came home one night from a friends house and he was completely wasted and started yelling at me, asking where I'd been, accusing me of cheating on him. This went on for a good two hours, us fighting. I tried to reason with him and get him to go to bed but he would't have it. He eventually passed out that night and I went and slept in the spare bedroom. That morning I woke up and tip toed in the kitchen, made coffee and sat at the counter reading a book. He came in the kitchen and I could sense something was about to happen. He continued asking where I was and when I told him, e refused to believe me. Then I started yelling, and that was the first time he hit me. He left me with a black eye. It was a week before I was able to cover it enough to go outside. After that, it kept happening. It got worse and worse. I never tried to run for fear of what he would do if he caught me, until last night. Last night was the end of it, he came at me with a knife after I accidentally dropped a glass plate and it shattered. He called me a "stupid bitch" and began hitting me. He learned after the first couple of times to only hit where people couldn't see. My back and legs and ribs were covered in black and blue bruises. I eyed the knife on the counter as i got another hit and double over. He saw it and reached for it as I did, he slashed me across the stomach as I kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall. I picked up my vase and smashed it over his head and he passed out. I rushed as fast as I could to the bathroom and got my secret stash of money and found a bandage and put it over the gash. It was the best I could have done at that point. I grabbed my money and ran out the door, only stopping once at a pay phone to call Paul and tell him to pick me up from the airport.

I looked over at Paul as I finished the story. He was shaking, like actually vibrating.

"What the hell, Paul?" He calmed down a little bit. I knew he had anger issues but I've never seen him shake like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. God, Abigail, you should've called me sooner. I could've stopped him. I'm so sorry," I didn't say anything else. Neither of us did, we just rode back in silence. I looked down and he was still holding my hand.

 **XXX**

 **Please leave comments/reviews. Tell me what you think about it, what you don't like, what you think I should changed or what you think I should do! give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a bed that I'm pretty sure was Paul's. I opened my eyes and saw that I was definitely in Paul's room. I got up and slowly opened the door and walked softly into the living room where I found him watching TV.

"Mornin'," I said sitting next to him.

"How are you feelings, Abs?" He said looking at me and turning off the TV.

"Better than I was," I said shrugging, I heard a low growl come from him.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded. I could eat, I probably needed to eat. "Okay well I have no food here so go shower and get ready and we'll go to Sue's Diner." He stood up pulling me along with him. I showered and got out before realizing that I have no clothes with me, besides the ones I wore coming here.

"Paul? I have no clothes." I walked out holding the towel tightly around me.

"Yeah after you fell asleep i stuck your stuff in the washer. You'll have to wear one of my shirts though, yours was ruined from the blood," He said tossing me my stuff and shaking slightly. he was being weird. I mean, I guess it makes sense seeing as he found out about Derrek abusing me last night, but me and Paul have been best-friends since we were born I lived with him after my parents died, we were inseparable.

We pulled up to Sue's and I immediately got nervous. I grew up here, people will recognize me, they'll ask why I'm back and what happened with Derrek. They all knew I left because Derrek got a job offer in California, what will they think of me showing up without him?

We sat down in the booth and Paul didn't look at me or talk even.

"What's wrong, Paul?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said looking up at me.

"Because I know you would've gone crazy on him. You would've killed him."

"Yeah well I want to. That's messed up and you know it." He started shaking slightly again.

"Well I'm safe now, aren't I?" He nodded and smiled.

"Glad to have you back here. I've missed your crazy self, Abs." I've missed him too, so much.

We ate in silence and managed to avoid anyone talking to me or asking any questions. We rode back to him house and sat on the couch talking and catching up for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hello?" Paul answered him phone. He looked at me "Uh...yeah I can't. Abigail is back and she's staying with me. Okay, yeah. I'll ask her, Yeah, k bye." I looked at him waiting.

"Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

"Um of course I do. She was my best girlfriend in high school idiot!" I jumped up excited, forgetting my cut on my stomach, OUCH. I didn't let Paul see I was in pain, he'd make me stay and rest.

"Okay well the pa-...er...my friends and I all eat at Emily Young's place every night and Leah is usually there. They want us to come, you in?" I nodded excitedly. He pulled me up and tossed me my shoes and we left.

We pulled up to a cute little red house not longer after, I saw a tall Quileute girl walk from out of the woods, weird. Then I noticed it was Leah and got out of the truck and ran as fast as I could over to her and koalaed her.

"What the hell? Oh my gosh! Abigail! OH MY GOSH!" Leah was screaming and hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe. Paul came over and pulled us apart. He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Careful Leah, she's smaller than us, you'll crush her," He snorted as I glared at him. Then the questions stared, why are you back, where's Derrek and exactly what I knew I'd get asked. Paul came to the rescue by saying he was on a job elsewhere and so I came to visit. _Thanks bud._

They started leading me to the house and I started getting nervous and grabbed Paul's hand, he looked down and gave me a look as if he were saying 'it's okay' but didn't let go. We walked into the house and into the living room and I froze. Standing in front of me was seven giants staring down at me. My grip on Paul's hand got tighter and I took a step back. They could easily hurt me. So could Paul but I trust him, no question. But these new faces, new people, I don't know.

After going through all their names and Paul assuring me I was safe and that they wouldn't hurt me, we went and sat at the table. I was introduced to Emily who was Sam's wife, Clair who was Quil's girlfriend and Kim who was Jared's girlfriend. They all seemed really nice and they were all gorgeous. Emily had three long scars running down her face and onto her arm but I knew not to say anything and acted as nothing was there.

"Yo where's Embry?" Seth asked.

"Right here," A deep husky voice behind me answered, it gave me chills.

"Dude check it out. Paul actually has a friend. Her name is Abigail. Abigail-Embry, Embry-Abigail," Seth said while dodging and roll Paul threw at him. I turned around and met the eyes of the most gorgeous human being I'd ever laid eyes on. He was tall and muscular and had deep brown eyes with brown hair. He was perfect. His jaw dropped and his eyes filled with all kinds of emotion that I couldn't name.

"H-hi," He said still staring at me.

"Hey," I said staring back.

"OH HELL NO," I heard Paul roar. He grabbed Embry by the shirt and drug him outside, Sam and Jake followed. I turned to everyone else and they were all staring at either me or the door the guys had ran out of.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded to know. That was not the Paul I had been with all day, not the Paul who picked me up from the airport at 1 am. The worst he'd done yet was shaking but this was way, way worse. No one answered, they all started eating and ignored my question. I looked to Leah but she was devouring her plate.

"So where are you from, Abigail?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Uh I grew up here in La Push with Paul then moved to California," I answered.

"I knew you looked familiar. Didn't we have a class in highschool together?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember honestly." He shrugged and kept eating.

"She's engaged, aren't ya Abs?" Leah said nudging me, I swallowed nodding my head and looking down. They guys got a kick out of that for some reason, I just laughed and looked at the door.

"Where'd Paul go?" I asked Leah, everyone went silent.

"Oh, just to uh...take care of something," She replied avoiding eye contact with me. I knew she was lying, she was an awful liar.

Half an hour later they all came back in and Paul took him seat next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders and ate. Embry was glaring at him and Paul didn't seem to give a crap.

After they all finished the girls helped Emily clean up. I was putting up a dish and wasn't paying attention. I ran right into the counter and hit my stomach right where he had cut it. I groaned in pain, and bent over.

"Abigail! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Embry ran over to me. I could feel it start to bleed again.

"Paul?" I called for him and he came in the kitchen.

"Shit Abs. Come on," He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch and laid me down. He lifted up my shirt. "That definitely needs stitches. Kim get in here. Everyone else out," He was pissed and everyone could tell.

Kim came in and saw it, she said something about a kit and went to her car. She came back in with a medical kit. Apparently she was a medical student and could stitch me up. She didn't ask any questions but I knew someone would at some point. She finished the stitches(which hurt like hell) and gave me a couple pain meds.

"Take her home and put her to bed, Paul. I'll come by tomorrow and check on them," Kim gave me a soft smile and packed up her stuff. I sat up and looked at Paul. He picked me up and carried me to the truck and we went home.

 **XXX**

 **So there's chapter 2. It kinda sucks. Kinda not in the writing mood. Oh well, hope you like it anyway. Leave comments/reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so still no reviews but that's okay I guess. I just wanna know what y'all think of it so far. It had a rough start because I had no idea where I was going with it but it should start flowing here now. Alright, here's chapter 3.**

 **XXX**

I'd been in La Push for 3 weeks now. Paul was more than happy to let me stay with him for a little, and I was glad to actually be able to see the floors. I had devoted an entire day to cleaning his place along with Kim, Clair and Emily. They were good company and Kim never asked any questions about having to stitch me up, no one did. It had healed up nicely, but I have a scar there from it. Paul and I had talked about everything. We established that I was going to stay here in La Push in case Derrek came looking for me, they wanted to protect me. I had grown to know the "pack," that's what they were referred as, which I still don't get why, but I didn't ask. They were all really nice and basically big teddy bears, except for Embry. I don't know what's going on with him but he stared at me every time he saw he and always got pissed whenever me and Paul held hands or hugged or anything. They all know how Paul and I basically brother and sister so I don't know why he gets so mad.

In a wrap up, I'm actually happy. I am genuinely happy for this first time in a while and I don't plan on that changing.

"ABBYYYYYYYYYYY!" Oh dear God. If that is Leah waking me up one more time I'm gonna kill her.

It was Leah.

"Why the hell do you insist on waking me up every morning at 8 am?" I glared at her smiling face. For the past week she's been here waking me up with something different to do every morning at exactly 8 am.

"We're going job hunting today! Get up!" She grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. Surprisingly she hadn't woken Paul up yet. He was still passed out next to me. Yes, me and Paul share a bed. We're figuring that out later, when I have money. But for now, as long as he doesn't mind, neither do I. We grew up having sleepovers all the time, this doesn't mean any different.

I took a shower and changed into light wash skinny jeans and a white and black stripped shirt and brown combat boots. I dried my hair and put it in a messy bun, grabbed my glasses, yellow scarf and army green jacket and we left. I had spent the rest of my money on buy clothes and a cell phone for myself since I left everything I owned back in California. Now, I needed a job, very badly.

"So basically I already got you a job," Leah stated in the car.

"Uh what?"

"Well, you know how mom owns Sue's Diner..."

"Obviously, it's named after her," I interrupted, she glared.

"Okay well she said she was thinking of hiring some extra help. Ya know to waitress, be a cashier, stuff like that. So I immediately said you were looking and she said as long as you want the job, will be there on time and are a hard worker, then you can have it. But you have to go in and interview with her," Leal explained as we pulled in. I nodded along and agreed. It sounded perfect actually.

"How soon can you start?" Sue asked with a little desperation in her voice.

"Uh, whenever you need me to."

"Great! How's tomorrow? Be here at ten!"

"That'll be perfect!" I walked back over to the table Leah was sitting at, she congratulated me and finished her meal.

"Leah you eat so much. How is that possible?"

"I'm a growing girl, Abs. Gotta keep it up somehow."

"You're 23, you're definitely done growing," She laughed and put some money on the table and stood up. "Come on, we're going to Em's."

The guys were all playing video games and all us girls were either cooking or sitting at the table talking.

"QUIL. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME." Our heads shot up and everyone went silent as we heard an apparently pissed of Clair yell.

"NO. ALL YOU DO IS YELL AND I'M NOT LISTENING TO IT ANYMORE," Quil yelled back.

"EXCUSE ME? WHERE DO YOU GET OF TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT? HUH? I AM YOUR IMPRINT, YOUR SOULMATE, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN YELL AT ME LIKE THAT?" Imprint? What is that?

"Hey what's an imprint?" I whispered to the girls.

"Uh..." Emily said.

"Erm..." Kim said.

"Paul what's an imprint?" The girls weren't gonna answer. Everyone looked at me with big eyes and just stared.

"Well uh...Abs...uh...it's-" Paul stumbled over his words.

"It's someones soulmate. Just another term for soulmate," Embry rushed out.

"Oh. Okay. Cool." I nodded. There was definitely something they weren't telling me. I went back to cutting walnuts and talking to Emily. The fight outside seemed to have cooled down enough that they weren't yelling anymore.

"I wonder what that was about," Kim mumbled. Emily and I shrugged and kept cooking.

Leah had just sat back down at the table when there was a knock at the door.

"Abby...come here," Jared said peeking into the kitchen, a worried look on his face. Oh God. It's Derrek. I know it is. My heart started beating and tears filled my eyes, I looked over at Paul and he stared at the door with huge eyes, along with all the other guys.

I stood up from the table and rounded the corner. Standing there at the door were two policemen, behind them were Quil and Clair staring wide-eyed.

The first stepped forward and said, "Abigail Davis, you're under arrest for the murder of Derrek Lowell."

 **XXX**

 **I never said his last name until now, but Derrek Lowell is Abigail's ex-fiancée, now dead fiancée, whoops. Alright in order to get your fourth chapter, I need at least two reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know i said 2 reviews but oh well. Thanks to my first review I got from hmrox1, you all get a fourth chapter! I couldn't decide if i liked it or not but I figured I'd let you guys decide.**

 **XXX**

The police turned me around and cuffed my hands while reading me the miranda rights. I looked over at the pack standing there shocked, not moving. Embry looked like he was going to cry and was shaking so bad I thought he was gonna explode. Jake and Sam grabbed him pulling him outside. What the hell was going on?

I started tearing up.

"Lawyer, Paul. Call me a lawyer now," I choked out, he nodded grabbing his phone. I was being walked straight out to a squad car, I got in and sat shocked the entire ride to the station.

"I would kill anyone officer you have to believe me, it was purely self defense, he was gonna kill me!" I was panicking quite horribly. They showed me all the evidence they had against me, and honestly it looked like I had done it. My fingerprints were all over the vase that I hit it with and evidently kill him with, my blood was on the ground and they had eye witnesses who saw me run out of the house.

It looked like I had murdered him and I had no clue how to clear my name.

I'd been here for four hours. Paul and Embry came up to the station to get more information but they weren't letting anyone know anything. Apparently they knew Chief Swan though, as did I but not as well, he gave them a small amount but nothing more than what we alrready know. That i was the main suspect in Derrek's death. Which makes sense seeing as I did bash him over the head but only so I wouldn't die. Just as hour four turned into hour five Detective Sommer came in.

"Okay Miss Davis, this is looking really bad on your part. Can you tell me everything that went on that night?" He said sitting down in front of me. I nodded slightly and took a deep breath and told him everything. This was the third time I'd told anyone. The first was the police but they didn't believe me as I had no bruises at the time, the second was Paul and now here I am.

When I finished I was able to breathe again.

"So your saying that you killed Mr. Lowell out of fear for your own life?" He questioned me.

"Yes but I had no idea it killed him. I thought it just knocked him out," I explained. He nodded, writing notes down.

"Okay, I think I've got what I need. Officer Bradworth will be back in here shortly to explain what you'll do next." He turned off him recorder and stood up, exiting the room.

The officer came in a few minutes later and explained that my story seems to be reasonable so they were letting me out on bail, and that Embry Call had just paid it.

"Sorry ma'am, I have to," he said as he cuffed me again. He led me out the door, through security and into the lobby area to Embry. He stood up and ran over to me.

"Are you okay? I was so worried. How are you? What happens now?" Embry talked a mile a minutes. I barely caught what he said.

"We'er going to review over the evidence and the crime scene, Miss Davis here will be contacted by one of us to inform her of the next move. For now, she cannot leave the state and must wear this wrist bracelet, in case she does run," the office put the bracelet on me and linked it with his GPS tracker. I thanked him and agreed to the limitations. I took Embry's arm and walked outside and to his truck.

"Thanks for getting me out," I said once we were driving. He muttered a response back and we didn't talk the rest of the ride.

We reached Paul's shortly after and he dropped me off and sped away. He was angry he hadn't talked the entire ride. He just drove with a glare stuck on his face. Paul was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"What the hell is going on, Abs? Did you kill him?" He looked up at me.

"No. Well, maybe. Not on purpose though! I knocked him out with the vase before he could get back up and it killed him," I explained. He nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I broke. I started sobbing uncontrollably and he merely picked me up and sat me in his lap on the couch and held me. I eventually calmed down and got up to shower and lean myself up. After I was done we headed over to Sam and Emily's.

"They're gonna ask questions. I didn't tell them anything and you don't have to if you don't want to but I think you should. They'll understand," Paul told me as we pulled into their driveway. I nodded, thinking about it. They would judge me, look at me different. They'd have pity in their eyes and they'd tried to conjure up something to say to comfort me but they wouldn't be able to. I hopped out and we walked into the house and immediately everyone went silent as I came into view.

"She's back," Seth said in an eerie tone, causing everyone to laugh and lighten the mood.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked stepping forward and hugging me. I nodded and laughed slightly. She stared at me until tears started filling my eyes. I nodded again and Emily came up and grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. She handed me a bowl and a spoon and told me to stir. Paul was wrong they didn't ask questions.

"What the hell is going on Abigail?" Just kidding. Embry asked me. Great. I set the bowl down and walked into the living room with Emily and Embry right behind me.

"Are y'all all wanting to know or just Embry?" They all mumbled combinations of 'yes' and 'if you want' or 'yeah.' I sighed and sat down next to Paul. He grabbed my hand and we ignored the low growl coming from Embry.

"Okay. Here it is," I began. "Derrek, my ex-fiancée, wasn't exactly the best. He was at first but when he started drinking, he started getting violent. One night it got so bad he tried to kill me, so I knocked him out with a vase. Which ended up killing him. I had no idea I had killed him until they showed up here yesterday and arrested me. I had to tell them everything and now I'm out on bail, thanks to Embry, and I'm waiting for them to call me for the next step."

"What did he do to you?" Embry growled out. He was shaking slightly and Jake went over and put his hand on his shoulder calming him. I looked at Paul and he nodded, so I told them everything Derrek had ever done to me, starting with the first black eye and ending with him coming at me with a knife. When I finished Paul and Jake were pulling Embry outside, he was shaking so bad he was a blur. The guys all looked extremely pissed and all the girls were either teared up or crying for me.

I honestly felt a little better. These people had quickly become like family to me, Embry was a little strange though with all the shaking and growling, you'd think he was a dog. It felt good knowing I didn't have to hide anymore. They all knew me now.

 **XXX**

 **And there it is. Not sure when I'll get the next one up, school is crazy right now. Last week we had a very traumatizing event occur here so teachers gave no work and if they did I didn't do it, causing me to be extremely behind this week so I'll post when I can! Hope you all understand. Please leave reviews and give me ideas and opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guyss. Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to update that the last few chapters, school is making me want to drop out and work is making me want to fire everyone :) I'm actually typing this at 1 am on a school night because I'm wayyyy too hyper to sleep soo...here we go!**

 **XXX**

 _Tick tock, tick tock, tick freaking tock._

That's how my life is going right now. I was sitting at work, waiting for my shift to end. No one had came in for the past hour and I was going crazy. The only person in here was Embry and he was sulking in the booth furthest away from the counter where I was at. Sue was trying to get me to go talk to him and while it was tempting...he kinda scared me with all his anger issues.

"Go talk to him, Abigail. You'll be able to cheer him up!" Sue pushed me away from the counter.

"No way! You go," I said shaking my head. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow with pursed lips. She was giving me the mom look! I huffed and rolled my eyes, and spun around making a beeline for his booth.

"Hey Embry," I said sitting in front of him.

"Abigail," He looked up at me with a huge smile and those gorgeous eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for you to get off actually." _What._ I frowned a bit.

"Why?"

"Because we're hanging out after." Oh are we now?

"Oh really? I must've forgotten..." I tapped my finger on my chin, teasingly. He laughed.

"Yes really. When do you get off?"

"Oh about 30-"

"Right now. She's off right now," Sue said butting in. She came and took my apron from me and winked at Embry.

"Sue I can stay, it's no problem."

"No go ahead. I think I'm gonna close up early anyway, we're dead here." Embry stood up and offered his hand to me and I took it. Cue the butterflies and blushing. Ugh. We waved our goodbyes to Sue and walked out to his truck. He was still holding my hand. More butterflies and more blushing.

"So what are we doing?" I asked when he started driving.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," He winked at me and kept driving.

"NO. NO NO NO. EMBRY CALL NO!" I screeched at him.

"Why not? Paul said you loved cliff diving when you were younger."

"Yeah from those smaller ones! Not this mountain up here!" I said pointing to the cliffs below us. I used to cliff dived with Paul almost everyday as kids. We became addicted to it.

"Oh come on. I'll protect you. Please?" I blushed again as he stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand. He was extra flirty today, more than any other time since I arrived here.

"Oh my gosh. Fine. But you're jumping with me and you better not let go of me." I gave in. Of course I did.

He didn't even respond before he had his arms around me and we were falling.

 _And falling._

 _And falling._

 _Dear God how high up were we? Oh wait here we go._ The icy water enveloped me the second I hit. Just as Embry said he would, he protected me. He never let go of me once and he kept me from going up too often. He moved me to his back and swam us back up to shore.

"That was way better than the other cliffs!" I said cheerfully as we got out of the water.

"I told you so," He laughed and threw his arm around me, I was shivering so badly. He led me back to the truck, turning the heat up all the way. We had no extra clothes or even any towels. Not exactly a very well thought out plan. Oh well. I moved to the middle seat and cuddled in close to him.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so warm?" He was liked a toaster oven.

"It just runs in the family genes." I didn't believe that but oh well. I cuddled closer and closed my eyes. I was out in 2 seconds.

"When are you gonna tell her?" I woke slightly to Paul's voice.

"Sh. Don't wake her up. I don't know. She's dealing with a lot and I don't wanna toss all of this on her right now." That was Embry's voice. What were they talking about?

"Just tell her soon. I don't know how long she's planning on sticking around here." I moved around a bit and opened my eyes. They both looked at me.

"Food," I said getting off the Embry's lap, yes I had slept in Embry's lap, and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin from Emily and went back into the living room subconsciously crawling ack into Embry's lap. Just as I got settled my phone rang.

"Paul answer that please," I said not wanting to get up. He answered and his face paled, he turned to me and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Miss Davis?" The other voice said.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"This is Detective Sommer. I have information regarding your case." I got up and walked out back.

"Okay. Go ahead," I said.

"Well it seems that you're going to have to appear in Judge Carnes office tomorrow morning for a small trial. Don't panic, I have my best lawyer on your side. He'll meet you there at 9 o'clock sharp. I'm on your side, Abigail," He explained.

"Thank you so much detective. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and walked back in.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Apparently I have to go to a judges office for a trial tomorrow morning at 9." No one said a word. Paul came up and wrapped him arms around me.

"It'll be okay. We know you're innocent. You'll be just fine," he said kissing the top of my head. I nodded and hugged him tighter.

 _I sure hope he's right._

 **XXX**

 **Okay chapter 5 is done. The ending kinda sucked because I finished just now and I just got off work and school so I'm exhausted.**

 **You guys aren't reviewing much at all. I have 2 reviews for 5 chapters. lol**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED FEEDBACK AND IDEAS. I already have it figured out how Abigail is going to find out about werewolves & imprinting but I need to step up her relationship with Embry before I think. So give me ideas on how to improve it! I'm open to anything!**

 **also, I'm gonna be a butthead and say at least 2 reviews before you get a sixth chapter. ;)**


End file.
